Glimmers Hunger Games
by Mrs. Mockingjay101
Summary: Glimmer the girl tribute from district one goes into the hunger games and her life gets thrown upsidown. I am writing this based off of the movie cause Cato and Glimmer where together and the are cute in a bloodthirsty viscous way
1. The Reaping

I stood in the roped off section with the other 16 year olds. Thats what they told me to do.  
>They also told me that i was ready this year and had the ability to volenteer if i wanted to. Only if i want. But why wouldnt i want to. Its an honor to represent District 1 in the 74th annual Hunger Games.<br>"Welcome, I'm sure you're all excited and know why I'm here so lets get to the piont" 1's Capitol escourt Louge said. He had green hair and flecks of silver and gold ran across his skin like the scales of a fish. He reached his hand into one of the large bowls. It only had my name, Glimmer Summons, in it 4 times. The odds are in my favor. They alwase are.  
>I of course am not picked. Saphire Bellons is but i, like they told me to, volenteer. No one is surprised except Saphire. I dont eve know her and probobly just saved her life. She is so small and looks like she would barley survive a second in the Games.<br>I walk on stage filled with pride. so much that i barley even notice what happens after i came onstage and my neighbor and fellow tribute, Marvel Jacobs,takes his place next to me. What a games this will be 


	2. Arrival at the Capitol

The train ride was quick, seeing as District 1 is the closest to the capitol. There wasnt much to talk about. Marvel and I both new that only one of us could win and i didnt want to have to kill one of my friends.  
>I didnt spend mush time in the re-make center before i met my stylist, Gem. He is a man who looks like hes in his mid-thirties but is probobly years older. He has red hair and pale blue skin.<br>We discuss my stratagy to get sponsers, which would be to show my sexuality. Im not sure why but i feel somewhat uncomfortabe with this. I think about thelling him this but then remember that they told me to do as im told and not to complain, so i keep my mouth shut After discussing my outfit for the tribute parade, a full body gown and a pink feathered headress, I still had enough time to to watch all the reapings in the other districts.  
>Not much stood out to me. They where all about my age, all tributes where though. Only two reapings actually stood out to me. The reaping from 2 and 12. A young girl about 12 was called up and an older girl volenteered. Thats the first volenteer from 12 in the history of Panem. Another tribute, the same age as the volenteer joins her The Reaping at 2 stuck out to me more though. A small girl was chosen, but was viscous. You could tell by the look in her eyes that she couldnt wait to kill us all. The male tribute was more fascinating, he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is the most handsomest person i had ever seen. He was oh so atractive. I wanted him and i alwase get what I want.<br>I had a whole day to myself after watching the reapings, waiting for the other tributes to arrive. It didnt take 2 long to get here since District 1 and 2 are close together.  
>I watched as their train pulled into the station. The male tribue, Cato, stepped off first, his blonde hair shining in the midday sun . Even from in my room I could see his blue eyes glinting with excitement.<br>Then, the girl, Clove, appeared next to him. She was pretty with dark hair and pale skin. With the two put together they mede the most beautiful teamand by far the most deadliest.  
>My stomach grumbled. I had forgotten to eat, but i couldnt pull myself away from the window untill the two where inside the re-make center.<br>I called for an Avox to make me something to eat. I started the feast in the dining room Soon Marvel joined me. He was handom but not as breathtaking as Cato, at least to me. His brown hair was unkempt and his button down shirt was untucked. He looked happy to be here.  
>I wondered if they told him to act this way or if he really felt that was <div> 


	3. the Tribute Parade

The time of the tribute parade drew closer and closer and soon I was walking down the hall with Marvel, Gem, Titana Marvels stylist, our mentor Ruby and Louge.

The room the chariots where in was in was already full. Gem and Titana guided us to the first chariot. Our stylists where putting the finishing touches on us. Gem placing the headress on and Titana checking Marvels hair. We both looked amazing and I'm sure my mother would have been proud.

Slowly the chariot surged forward. I had to grab Marvels arm for balance and started to wave at the colorful crowd of people rushing by. The roar of the crowd was overwelming and I loved the attention.

Seconds later the roar became silence and I wondered what was so amazing that everyone would stop screaming. I turned around and saw Cato looking amazing in a Roman style toga that shows off his muscles. He Was breath taking. But he wasn't what everyone was so quite about.

In the far back something was trailing behind the District 12 tributes. Was that... fire?

It took all that was in me to stop looking at how amazing, how beautiful, how amazingly breathtaking the two were. I wasn't sure I could look away. I was sucked in with everyone. I was on the edge of my seat.

I was finally able to turn away when the chariot lurched to a stop. President snow made his annual speech. I had my mind on other things. I had been shown up by 12. How embarrassing was that. I wished I had just kept my eyes on Cato , then I would have been happy.

Back in the chariot room, I was being congradulated by my team but my eyes where only on Cato, who's eyes where only on Katniss, the girl tribute from

Suddenly , I wished I was in the arena so I could wring her neck right then and there. In fact that's what I was going to do during the bloodbath.

"Well come on" Louge said "you two have training to do tomorrow. Get some rest."

Walking down the hall was one of the hardest things to do because I wanted to talk to Cato so bad

"What do you think of that Katniss" Marvel elbowed me.

"She's ok " I said

"OK? Glimmer She was beautiful. I think she is the best thing these Games have ever seen. I mean besides us. 'cause I am soo going to win this"

"Mmmmhmmm" I rolled my eyes. Marvel was so cocky it was annoying.

"I'm sure she will make it far but Cato or I will kill her most likely"

"I'm sure you will" I said under my breath. I reached my room and left Marvel in the hall. _I_ am going to kill Katniss. One way or another.


	4. To The Training Center

I think I am making Marvel like Katniss along with Peeta.

"GET UP" Louge pounded on the door. "YOU HAVE TRAINING TODAY"

Ugg training. I got dressed and ate. Then I walked down the hall to the training center and ran into Cato. I would have fallen if it weren't for the fact that we were in the elevator.

"Watch where you're going" he grumbled

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I was barely able to speak.

He looked at me "I'm sure. You're Glimmer, right? I'm Cato"

I nodded my head trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. "Yeah I'm Glimmer"

The door to the elevator opened and we both stepped out. "Good luck" he said before he wandered off.

I started cursing myself for not talking more. "Someone's in love" Marvel said behind me

"Am not" I snapped. "Love is stupid especially in the games. Love gets you killed."

"Keep telling yourself you're not" he smirked. "But love might also keep you alive, at least for a while" he trailed off his eyes distant.

"What do you know about love?"

"I know enough" there he was again that tone in his voice that made you know his mind was somewhere else

~Begin Flashback to 7 years ago~

"Hey Marvel" I said "What's up". We were outside the school waiting for his older brother to pick us up. We had always been neighbors and my mother trusted Marvel and his family. She should have, too.

It was Marvels mother who helped mine get though the loss of my father. He died a few weeks after I was born. Marvel and his family became my new one.

"Nothing" he said looking out towards the skyline. But of course it wasn't nothing. He was thinking about how his brother died just a few years ago and how much he missed him. I didn't realize it, though, till he told me 3 years later.

~End Flashback~

I relied he had the same tone he had then. It was how you knew he was thinking of something of great importance to him.

"What is it exactly that you know about love? I've known all of your girlfriends and you never said you loved them ."

"Why should I tell you when you wont even admit to yourself that your in love. I've known you forever and you have never been this stuborn"

"Then quit wasting my time " I snapped

"I guess I will. But Glimmer your wasting your time not admitting you feelings. And I'm sure he doesn't love you he has Clove"


	5. Training

We had gotten halfway through the training session of the first day and Marvels words still hurt me. It felt as if Clove had thrown one of her knives at my heart, and in a way she did. She was going to die by my hand, too, not just Katniss. She can go first because she made me look stupid at the parade then made Cato stare at her.

I think she loves all this attention, volunteering for her sister, getting a better stylist then me who sets her on fire. You could see her smile all the way from the snare section where she and that blonde boy, Peeta, where. She must have all these boys wrapped around her finger

Then there was Clove, pretty and small but as dangerous as one of the Capitols Mutts. There was no way of shaking her. She was in my group because Cato was. She said us careers better stick together, but I don't see any point in that because we are all ignoring District 4's tributes and there can only be one winner.

There was at least one good thing that came out of training that day. I had Cato's attention with stories about my district. He said the only thing he knew was that we provide the luxuries for the Capitol so I told him about how we mine for gold and diamonds and rubies. This is somewhat true.

"My mom works with the diamonds and gold. She makes all the big hunks of rock into beautiful things that everyone wears. Sometimes I sneak into her office and take a ruby or diamond and try to make something with it. I end up with something pretty but nothing as beautiful as my mom makes"

Cato smiles"I'm sure it's beautiful but you just don't know it."

This makes me blush more than I did in the elevator.

"Tell him about the time you took your mom's jewelry and she saw what you did and sold it to the Capitol anyway." Marvel says

"No" I shake my head

"Aww you don't want to tell him how you started a new fashion here. Your mother was practically drowned in orders for those rings"

"Really you started those rings. My father found one and sold it in his shop a few years ago" Clove laughed

I nodded "I started the rings, but it was Marvel who dared me to throw it out the window"

We all laughed and at first it felt like this was fun. But I knew it wasn't fun and games and would never be

"So what about your dad? What does he do?" Cato asks

I look down "My father died after I was born. That's how I know Marvel he was my neighbor and his family is like mine."

"I'm so sorry" Clove said. "Both my parents died a few years ago. I had to live with the workers in a cabin."

"Oh that's a lie Clover. You got to live with me and my family." Cato said "You're like a sister to me."

Clove frowned but Cato didn't notice.

Of course he loved her but not that way and Clove hated it. But I loved it and Marvel was right I should admit my feelings to him just not in front of Clove. I don't know how or when and I'm hoping before one of us dies in the arena.

The end of the training session ended faster then I wanted it to. I was saying goodnight to Cato and he gave me a hug. It wasn't what I had wanted which was a kiss but right now I'll take anything I can get


	6. Dreams come true

**A/N sorry about the late update. I haven't had a computer all week . I have also been trying to write while listening to Alexander Ludwig interviews but I get distracted 'because he is so hot lol**

I sat on my bed, Marvel talking but me, obviously not listening. My mind was back in the training center with Cato. Wishing I had made a better move or talked to him more to get closer. God he is so hypnotizing I don't know if I will be ever able to get my head into the games.

Marvel snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Glimmer, are you even listening to me?"

I nod my head still in a daze but then quickly shake it. "No not really."

"I was asking you who you want as an ally" he said sounding very irritated.

"Oh. How about Cato he is our best chance of surviving with his strength and stuff" I say.

Marvel rolled his green eyes. "I knew that. But is there anyone else?"

I thought for a moment thinking of Clove. She was okay from what I saw from her today, but I'm not sure I want her as an ally if we are both in love with Cato. The tributes from 4, Jenifer and Dylan, seem fit enough but they are both young and haven't had as much training as the four of us have.

"Not now, no. I still think it's too early to choose allies. We should wait till tomorrow."

"Well I think we should have that Katniss girl. She seems good" he smiled

"God why do you want her she stood us up and made us look like idiots"

"Just because her stylist is cool doesn't give you a good reason to hate her.

"I know but she is just so annoying."

Marvel raises his eyebrows "how is she annoying"

"Because she has every boy headed for the arena wrapped around her pretty little finger" I snap. "I bet you've even fallen for her"

"Glimmer I wouldn't fall for her I am just going to have to kill her anyway so what's the point?"

Now I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean? You were just telling me how loving Cato might be what helps keep me alive. Now you're saying that love in the arena is stupid, which I had already figured out. But if you're so bent on love being stupid, why tell me to tell Cato I love him?"

"Nothing you wouldn't understand"

"But I might. Marvel you are like a brother to me you tell me everything. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he got up from the bed "look I gotta go tell Ruby we just want Cato right now" and he left

I sat in my room wondering what I could have said that made him so mad. I just wanted to know why he was being so distant. He _is_ like my brother and like I said he tells me everything now. Not now, he has gone back to keeping secrets again.

Hours pass till Louge bangs on my door and tells me its dinner time. All these delicious plates of food but nothing stands out. I can tell Marvel can't stand being in the same room as me right now because he is rolling the peas on his plate around like he does whenever he is bored. Soon he excuses himself from the table.

I follow him, not being as hungry as I usually am, and knock on his door. He doesn't answer so I yell his name as I pound on the door. Still no answer.

Finally an attendant has to pull me away from the door and sends me to my room.

I crawl into my bed not thinking of undressing and fall asleep in the silky covers.

I am up before anyone else on my level so I head down to training early. Cato is already there along with Clove, the tributes from 6, 8 and 10. Katniss and Thresh are here and the big brute's little partner is nowhere in sight.

Cato is yelling at the male tribute from 8. "You stole my knife"

"No I didn't" the boy replies.

Cato pushes the boy and soon Peacekeepers are in to stop the fight.

"You know what" Cato sneers, "I'll save it for the arena. You're the first to go".

He sees me and the evil look he had on his face vanishes with his newfound excitement. He makes a beeline to where I am standing.

"Hey Glimmer" he says

"Hey" I say. Then he grabs my arm and pulls us to an area not visible from the other training tributes.

"I got your request." He says smiling. His teeth are so white its blinding. But they are so beautiful like tiny white sculptures.

"What request?" I ask. I sound stupid.

"Your request for us to be allies."

"Oh," I say "that"

"And I accept". He smiled again and I just wanted to kiss those lips that hide those beautiful teeth. But I couldn't do that before I tell him. I also knew that everyone would be looking for two missing tributes by now.

How do I try and get those three simple words out. It's so easy to fall in love but yet so hard to say them. I have just formed the words and they are on the tip of my tongue when Clove, of all people, walks around the corner.

Oh how I would have loved to see her face if we had been kissing when she rounded the corner. She obviously doesn't know how unwanted she is at this exact moment because she grabs Cato's arm, who drags me out to the mat on the middle of the training center.

"We will talk more later okay". I have to stand on tiptoe to whisper the words into his ear.

He quickly nods his head then turns his attention to Atala who instructs us on the rules, yet again. Probably because of the fight Cato got into this morning. Then she releases us to train.

Cato follows me over to the camouflage station, since no one is ever there. The trainer there ignores us seeing as we both don't feel like painting something into a field or rocks or whatever.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Cato asks me.

"Well, I have wanted to tell you this for a while but I haven't had the chance" I rub my arms because it has suddenly became freezing in the room. Cato puts an arm around me and I become warmer.

I don't know how to say it with someone listening but I wrap my arms around him hoping that it helps me say it. "I I think I'm in love" I stammer.

He draws back a bit but is still holding me. "With whom, if I may ask"

I kiss his cheek "You" I say in a small voice.

He smiles. "Okay cause I thought it was Marvel. That would have been weird"

"Why did you think it was Marvel?" I ask

"I don't know he has a thing for someone, and you two know each other so well" he replies.

"Well what do you think. About me loving you?" I say demanding an answer

He leans down and kisses me. His lips taste like chocolate, a luxury that I have only tasted once. It is a while till we separate. "How's that for an answer". He smiles and holds me tighter and I feel like the happiest girl in the world


End file.
